A space section configured to accommodate built-in parts such as an elevating apparatus for door glass or the like is formed at a vehicular door between a door outer panel and a door inner panel that constitute a door main body. Then, a work aperture configured to allow installation of the built-in parts in the space section from an inside of a passenger compartment is formed in the door inner panel.
The work aperture is closed in a sealed state by a dedicated sealing member after completion of an installation work of the built-in parts (for example, see Patent Documents 1 and 2).
In a vehicular door disclosed in Patent Document 1, a work aperture of a door inner panel is closed by a resin sealing sheet serving as a sealing member from an inside of a passenger compartment. In the case of this vehicular door, a concave-shaped seal bead (a belt-shaped sealing compound application section) is formed at a circumferential edge section of the work aperture of the door inner panel inside the passenger compartment, a sealing compound having adhesiveness is applied to the seal bead after built-in parts are installed in a space section of a door main body section through the work aperture, and the circumferential edge section of the sealing sheet is adhered to the door inner panel via the sealing compound.
In addition, in the vehicular door, a concave section recessed toward an outside of the passenger compartment is formed at the door inner panel to cross a portion of the seal bead, and a rod member (a wire-shaped member) that connects a door inside handle and a door-lock mechanism to the concave section is inserted therethrough. A soft member such as sponge rubber or the like is wound on a portion of the rod member inserted through the concave section of the door inner panel side, and a gap between the concave section and the sealing sheet is buried by the soft member.
Meanwhile, in a vehicular door disclosed in Patent Document 2, a work aperture of a door inner panel is closed by a closing panel having stiffness, and a notch section from which a link (a wire-shaped member) configured to manipulate a door lock is extracted is installed at the closing panel. The notch section is closed by a link cover having stiffness from a back surface side of the closing panel. The link is held at a link cover via a seal member at a gap portion between the link cover and the closing panel.